


chelsea dagger

by fizzys



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, The Fratellis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzys/pseuds/fizzys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir pause by a concert during a patrol. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chelsea dagger

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* I do not own Chelsea Dagger- that honor goes to the Fratellis
> 
> listen to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEXHeTcxQy4 while reading 
> 
> Enjoy!

     They heard the drumbeat before they turned the corner, Ladybug’s yo-yo and Chat’s bounding leaps propelling them both off of the buildings near the Rue Edgar Verése, both tumbling to a stop on a roof overlooking the expansive park. It was a pounding, steady beat, the crash of cymbals evident over the thump of the bass drum, a man’s wild voice amplified a thousand times into the crowd of festival-goes.

  
_I said tell me your name, is it sweet? She said, “my boy it’s dagger” oh yeah_

  
Ladybug took the scene in stride, blue eyes passing over the crowd for any apparent threats. Emotions tend to run high at these events, prime breeding ground for akumas. She scanned the scene with narrowed eyes, searching for any discordant behavior, turning to her partner to see if Chat’s night-optimized vision had caught anything. Chat, however, stared transfixed at the stage, pupils following the lead singer’s every sway and dip, the doting fans screaming during the chorus.

  
_Call me up, take me down with you, I could be your regular belle_

  
She nudged him hesitantly, careful not to disrupt his perfect balance on the roof edge. Chat’s head whipped around, and Ladybug was taken aback by the abject guilt in his eyes. He smiled weakly, an uncanny break from his usual wry grins; seeing her furrowed eyebrows, Chat admitted, “When I’m, y’know, me- I don’t have the chance to do things like this. See concerts. Hang out with a beautiful girl.” He added a wink to that last statement, and as much as Ladybug hated to admit it, his attempt at being his usual self despite his forlorn attitude caused her to get to her feet, stretching out her hand and pulling the black-coated hero up with her. They stood like that for a moment, Ladybug’s blush growing deeper under her mask, and Chat’s nervous breaths sounding in her ear, until she extended his arm above her head and twirled herself in a circle.

  
_Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

  
Joltingly, hesitantly, they fell into a rhythm somewhat in time with the band below, Ladybug’s grandiose twirls and leaps mirrored by Chat’s jazz hands and overly exaggerated bows. He gasped for breath in between fits of laughter, watching Ladybug break their waltzing to pantomime the song below.  
“Isn’t this the wrong type of dance?”  
“Shut up, silly cat, how would you know?”  
Ladybug noticed his mouth opening and snapping shut rapidly, wondering at the suddenly quiet Chat. Although the waltzing was completely informal- they wore superhero costumes instead of a dress and tuxedo, and danced on a rooftop instead of inside a ballroom- she sensed that Chat actually had quite a good grasp of what he was doing, his hand placed lightly over the small of her back, feet nudging hers in the right steps. She had picked up the general rhythm of the dance, but was completely unprepared when Chat tipped her at a precarious angle, hair brushing the rooftop, forcing her to clutch at Chat’s shoulders, although there was really no reason to worry- she felt the strength of his grip on her, and was certain that the building could collapse beneath them and he’d still manage to hold her perfectly still. And she was certainly, absolutely not ready for Chat’s electric green eyes so close to hers. They stared at each other across the space of a few centimeters, neither daring to breathe, the shrill beep of her miraculous startling both out of their reverie. Chat set her down carefully, his bow a ghost of what it was before as she gave him a rueful smile, before leaping off towards home. Had she looked back, she would’ve seen the figure of her masked partner leaning over the edge of the roof, eyes wistfully gazing towards the stage.

  
_All the boys get lonely after you leave, and it’s one for the dagger and another for the one you believe._

 


End file.
